One sided
by LIONC482
Summary: Sonic has loved Tails for a long time, and finally tells him, but his announcement doesn't go well. Please no flaming. failed SonicxTails, a little TailsxCream


Tails POV

No… it was impossible. Sonic… He couldn't die. It was illogical. Improbable. Miles looked down at the knife in his hand. Blood stained. Despite his best medical

efforts he was lost. Sonic had moved on. Just like knuckles, only… peacefully. I fell to my knees. Why? What have I done… For gods sake, why? Why was he able to

just… die?The world kept on going as if it hadn't noticed, and I was left in my own despair. Did this world owe him nothing after a decade of sacrifice toward the

greater good? Then again, a decade is nothing in a lifespan…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sonic, I just don't know. This is a really confusing time that I'm probably not going to get out of." Sonic sighed.

"Why is it that you can't just make up your mind, buddy? You just want to keep me wondering or what?"

"No! I told you I want you to _move on_. Try dating Amy or something, I'm constantly busy, and can't have my love life interrupting my thoughts every twelve seconds!"

He looked at me slyly.

"Love life?" he chuckled.

"Shut up…" I opened the hanger door "and get out. I already told you. I'm not gay."

"You don't need to be gay to love your friend, but if your not gay, then you are probably bi." He hugged me as he left. I walked over to my desk and sat in my swivel

chair. Last week sonic had confessed that he was a bi, and told me that he loved me. I don't know if he expected me to jump for joy or anything, but I felt like

something inside me died. How could this happen? Sonic, my idol, and hero of all of Mobius, is gay for _me_? Of all people, he loves _me_? Why? Why not Amy, or Knuckles,

or Shadow, or _anyone_ but me?! This question went unanswered in my head because a bigger problem had arisen. Was I gay? No I liked Cream, she was just too

young to go out with yet, and I sometimes second glanced at Rouge. The question wasn't if I was gay, but was I bi? I don't know. Honestly, I couldn't say weather or

not I was bi. He had been bothering me all week about it, and I always had the same answer. _I don't know_.

Aging for anthropomorphic animals is similar to humans, but humans live around thirty years longer, so obviously puberty for us comes earlier than humans. Ten

years old is the average, but me only just reaching my eleventh birthday, I didn't know much about myself. I was pretty much oblivious about love until I was ten and a

half, and even then, it was only puppy love. And what do you know, my aging slowed down only one month into my eleventh year. It happened to most all of us. Sonic,

Knuckles, Me and Shadow all had our aging pretty much come to a halt due to extended use of the chaos emeralds. Seriously, I still don't know how old Knuckles is. He

says he's nineteen, but he's been nineteen sense we've met him. Technically right now I am thirteen, but physically I am eleven.

Sonic had changed. A lot. He still looked 16 even after 5 years, but he had changed enough that I couldn't always trust him anymore. He is always glancing at me

when I walk by, and I feel uneasy around him. He smiles at me the way he always has, but now it feels more sinister than it was before. He used to comfort me

whenever a storm was going on but whenever he gets even slightly close to me I freak out now. He just creeps me out now. Whenever I had nightmares I used to ask

to sleep with him, but now it's a double meaning. I might feel bad but I can't imagine how depressed Sonic must be, knowing that his "little brother" doesn't trust him.

Recently I've buried myself in my work to keep from thinking about this constantly, but it didn't help much. Due to my thinking the only things I had made were

destructive, and made mainly for protection, even though I kept telling myself that Sonic would not be a problem. Then again depression drives people to do crazy

things, so I installed a camera and motion sensor in my room to be on the safe side.

I know sonic. He won't just give up if you tell him no, and defiantly if you say maybe. It will only make him try harder, until he's gotten what he wants. I couldn't say for

sure if what he wants is me, or my body, but I'm almost sure he's fighting a losing battle. If I am bi, then it could take around two-hundred and forty-five years give

or take for me to realize it, and if I'm not then hopefully sonic will stop bothering me after a while. Either way, I'm screwed. Metaphorically, if not literally as well.

"Isn't it unhealthy work for three days straight in a stuffy place like this?" Amy had finally arrived after being in the Caribbean's with Rouge and Cream for a month and

a half

"Jesus Christ! What happened to your fur?" she pulled a mirror out of her pocket and handed it to me. Wow. Gray fur covered my muzzle and the fur on my stomach.

My orange coat had turned a light brown and my ribs could be seen. I hadn't eaten for twelve hours. Yes, I kept track.


End file.
